1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device (OLED) and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Among flat panel display devices (FPDs), an organic light emitting display device (OLED) is an emissive device that has a wide viewing angle and a fast response speed of 1 ms or less. The OLED can be fabricated to a small thickness at a low cost and has good contrast.
The OLED has an organic emission layer (EML) interposed between an anode and a cathode. Holes transported from the anode combine with electrons transported from the cathode to form hole-electron pairs, i.e., excitons. The OLED emits light by energy generated while the excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state.
In general, since each pixel of the OLED includes a thin film transistor (TFT), a constant current may be supplied to pixels irrespective of the number of pixels of the OLED. Thus, the OLED can emit light with stable luminance and consume small power. For this reason, the OLED is suitable for high-resolution large-sized display devices.